Cherry Blossom Festival:The joining of couples
by Spring of Blood
Summary: The Annual Cherry Blossom Festival is near and Konoha is getting ready to receive new united couples.


By: Spring of Blood

Spring of Blood: This is my third fan fiction!

Naruto:Hey Spring what are you doing this time ?

Spring of Blood: Cause I made a FanFic which was not a NaruSaku I made this little fic to make up for it...Is also my I'm sorry gift to Sakura-dono for hurting her.

Naruto:So I get my Sakura-chan in this fic...

(ear to ear smile)Spring of Blood: Yep!

Naruto: Yes Sakura-chan is mine for now and forever even if death do us apart Believe it !

Spring of Blood:Yep she is! Oh yeah please do the declaimer ok Naruto-chan.

Naruto:Ok Well then this is the disclaimer she does not own Naruto cause if she did Sakura-chan and I would be married with 13 kids and Sasuke-teme would be dead, married with Ino or Hinata (Believe it) !

Summary: The Annual Cherry Blossom Festival is near and Konoha is getting ready to receive new united couples.

Action I guess

"Talking"

* * *

The climate of Konohagakure was beautiful the sun shining beautifully at the crowded and exited village, The annual cherry blossom festival was tomorrow in the village of Konoha and all the females where exited and looking for dates…well all but one young growing women…

17 years old Sakura waked up feeling somewhat lazy the last couple of days have been tiresome to say the least. She had to much work in the Hospital.

She got up from her bed and studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple big oversize red shirt and black biker shorts under it, Sakura hair wish was silky soft was very long again, she had grown her hair again and it now reached a little past her butt, she had filled out in all the right places, she had a good size breasts ,beautifully long well shape legs, her body was full of womanly curves…

"I cant believe…this is me.." She whisper a little happily as she turned around and looked at herself better a smile adoring her face…

Sakura after she finished looking at herself and got into the bathroom to take a bath and too clean herself properly, when she finished bathing she took a towel and rapt it around her naked body and walked towards her room…She looked at the clock

"I am suppose to meet the team at 12:00 today at Ichiraku and its 10:00...I guess I can take my time while dressing myself…"Sakura turned around and looked trough her cloths till she found what she was going to wear that day a smile on her face as she took it and dressed herself

Sakura after she finished dressing looked at herself in the mirror again, She changed her hair into a long braid , she wore the Konoha-nin headband in her forehead, she was wearing a mini-tight crimson-red sleeveless shirt that showed her entire slim stomach and bellybutton, a long fishnet shirt over it, in her curvy hips section she wore baggy black-pants that reached till her knees with the weapon holster in her left leg , black-red color durable Boots that are for combat.

"Something is missing…? Sakura asked her reflection when she remembered her jacket

The jacket was a gift from Naruto on her 16 birthday, she went to her closet and got it out putting on the oversize black-red open jacket with a fox design in the back, She smiled and touched it with wonder…and laugh a little at her silliness of almost forgetting to put it on.

"Cant leave the house with out my lucky jacket now can I…" As she said this Sakura checked to see if there was something missing and when she was completely satisfied she left the house but first locking it

The young women was looking at the Konoha crowded roads with some happiness but jealousy as well.

"I wonder if I will ever have a significant other or a date…" Sakura whispered this softly and sadly as she neared the Ichiraku and collided with someone

"Hey Ugly you should be more careful to where you are walking…" A young male voice said in front of Ichiraku

Sakura looked up and saw Sai "Sai where is Naruto and the others…? " Sakura ignoring the nickname Sai has given her for almost 3 years now, Asked curiously as she notice that Sai was the only one at Ichiraku…

Sai replied not to happily and a little irritated "They left a note saying they had other business to attend to… I was about to leave when you arrived…" He looked at the not so surprise Kunonichi

"Sai would you like to eat with me….I skip breakfast cause I was running a little late…" She moved a little closer to Sai "I don't want to eat alone that's all…" She said the last part a little sadly…Because of there status and there jobs it is rare to be able to have this sort of meeting and be able to see each other…

"……" Sai notice the girls mood change and entered the Ichiraku seated on a chair and staid silent

"Thank You" Sakura said softly as she seated herself next to him and ordered Chicken Flavor Ramen…She started to eat slowly wanting to be around at least one of her teammates for a little while

After she finished eating it was at least a hour before Sakura let Sai go.

"See you later Sai and thanks for joining me in breakfast…." Sakura said a little more cheerful mood than before

"Whatever Ugly.." Sai turned around to leave when he heard his name being called again…

"Sai do you have anything to do tomorrow…? " Sakura new the answer yet she still felt like she had to asked it…

"I have some things to take care off…" After Sai said this he said his fair well and left the area

Sakura was not surprise by the respond and waved her hand at the now retreating form of Sai. She turned around and walked towards her home.

For tomorrow there where was no work in the Hospital for her at least…She remembered Tsunade-shishou's words

**Flash Back**

"Tsunade-shishou but why don't I have work tomorrow and after tomorrow as well?" Sakura asked the Yodaime Hokage with a demanding tone in her voice…

"Because you are spending to much time in the Hospital…Tsunade replied in a matter of fact tone

"But…."

"No buts for the next two days you are taking the day off and that's final.." Tsunade ordered with authority

**End of Flash Back**

"(sigh) Shishou I don't have anything to do but die of boredom"

As Sakura said this she walked towards the training grounds hoping that there where unoccupied but when she turned into a that direction, she saw Hinata and Naruto near by she looked at them and what they where wearing…

Naruto who was know a Jounin was wearing the normal uniform but instead of a blue shirt he wore a orange colored shirt and Hinata who was Chunin has not changed much in the clothes department but she did cut her hair again to the same style as her Genin days. Suddenly a big burst of anger washed through Sakura as she looked at them she lowered her head slightly and walked past them with out stopping to greet them or anything…

"Sakura-chan ?" Sakura ignored the person who she was pretty sure was Naruto and continued her destination towards the training grounds.

Suddenly Sakura felt her hand being taken by force and her body being pressed against a well muscled male body. Her eyes widen and she was ready to kick the pervert to afterlife when she heard the pervert talk ,her face went slightly red.

"Sakura-chan don't ignore me…." Naruto look at the now slightly blushing girl when he finally took notice how close there body was to each other, he by instinct let the girl go and took cover waiting foe the hit but the hit did never came… "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Is this what was so important that you ditch having lunch with the others and….me" She whispered the me part

Naruto look at the girl and notice the girls sadness and gloominess. He took a little step closer to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was truly very busy till now, that I was able to take a break…" Naruto explain to the pink hair girl

"So you have time now ? " Sakura asked curiously

"Well yes right know I am free for the rest of the day.." Naruto replied putting his arm around his head and scratching it in a very Naruto style "I bump into Hinata while I was heading towards Ichiraku and I stop to talk with her and catch on a little on how life been treating her and well…"Naruto felt his hand being taken by some unnatural force and being drag towards Ichiraku by a innocent looking Sakura

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled brightly and innocently. "Well you are hungry and also you already have your agenda full today then.." Sakura said to Naruto in a matter of fact tone

"I do…? Naruto replied lamely

"Yep today you are spending all your afternoon with me…" Sakura looked at Naruto happily

Naruto was surprise of what Sakura was ordering him, not that he minded a order of that caliber.

"Sure…" He notice Sakura did not let go of his arm the entire time and he completely took her hand on his and if Sakura notice she said nothing and they spend the day together having a good time shust being in each others companies

**To be continue…**

* * *

Naruto:Wow Sakura-chan is so forward...

Spring of Blood:I think this was pretty good(crying anime tears)

(sweetdrop)Sakura:Well anyway please review or Orochimaru will visit you at night!

Spring of Blood(whipes away tears):Naruto-chan! Well again welcome flamers,bashers anything you are welcome but please if you are going to bash or flame writte your reasons .So I can understand your reasons to be bashing or flaming me.But be warned I hate Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga I might not kill Hinata in a fic I make but I would deffinatly kill Sasuke! I hate them both but think they make a good couple.And most Importantly Im a Naruto and Sakura fan, I like the characters themselfs and them as a pairing.

Naruto(shookes his head) Anyway please Review a lot for this newbie and also voice opinions in what paring you would like as well.


End file.
